Rewritten
by Inuyashaket27
Summary: What you erase, you cannot have it back. it has to be rewritten. Ichigo found it the hard way. Sequel of 'ERASED'. Read that before to understand the plot. Yeah, I kmow crappy summary.Rated for language.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters and anything which resembles canon belong to the great KUBO TITE. Everything else belongs to me.

'_Thoughts'_

"Spoken words"

**Prologue:**

He was feeling light and void. Everything around was black. Endless void and dark was all he could see and feel. No gravity, nothing. He was feeling relaxed, like he has nothing to worried about. But he could not deny the nagging feeling in the back of his head demanding answers for all the things happening around him.

_"It's time." _Who was there? Try as he might but he could not feel any hostility toward the voice. It was as if his mind knew who the voice was but he could not pin point it.

_"Relax it will be over soon." _And relaxing he did without any protest. He didn't know why but he follows his instincts. Suddenly the void was gone and he felt as if crushed by the gravity which was not painful in the least. he felt as if he was under something. But the darkness was still there and with a sudden dread he realized he could not breathe and was unable to do anything about that. He tried to move his hands and legs and tried to sit up when he realized he was lying on his back. He was surprised that he was unable to accomplish such tiny feat. He just laid there helpless but before he could do anything else the weight was lifted and his vision was flooded with bright light.

"Yuzu, call Urahara and tell him to tell Isshin to stay there. We have a problem and we are on our way there." _it his mother's voice. What was wrong? What had happened that made her so worried. _He wanted to ask but he could not speak. He panicked and did the only thing his coherent mind could think of.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Masaki was shocked to say in the least. If she had not lead herself a majority of her life full of spiritual and bizarre things, she would have surely panicked and fainted but that was not helping much. The first thing which came to her mind was '_such a cute thing.' _ She shook her head; it was not the time for that. She couldn't believe it but she knew Ichigo was right in front of her. She ordered a bit too loud for her own liking. Her mind was on the verge of shutting down if not for the sound Ichigo was starting to make. She did what seemed most appropriate at the moment and hoped to find the answers of the questions like what, why and how. And somebody better solve them for her. With that in mind she took Ichigo and made a dash towards a certain shop with Yuzu in tow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Urahara's Shouten:-**

"I'm perfectly sure Isshin, he is your son." Karin, her dad Isshin and Urahara were sitting around the tea table, their tea and cookies remained untouched. Isshin and Karin were nervous regarding the result of the test they had come for regarding Ichigo. They waited patiently for the test results to come out. They had recalled everything to Urahara regarding what had transpired the night before. He quickly supported the test claiming that it was the mechanism not even spirit king can mess with. And now here they were sitting in front of him. For once his goofy grin was absent, perhaps contemplating the thought on the present condition. Even the genius sometimes get brain storming problems to wake their mind and removes rust from long disuse of its true potential. '_Hmm... perhaps I should look for these types of situations in future. They prove quite refreshing for mind.' _Thought Urahara then shook his head and focused on the condition ahead and how to break the news to his two guests sitting in the living room. Now, Urahara is a very dramatic person and likes very much to present things in a very dramatic fashion but not in this case. No. Not because he was afraid of Karin's reaction (though he must agree that her reactions in such situations can quite painful to others) but because Isshin was seemingly serious about this whole thing and he didn't want to get on his wrong side. Through his whole life or should I say afterlife, he had seldom seen him serious and believe him when he says that you don't want to be on his bad side when he is. And now was one of those situations. So he decided that the best way to approach the situation is to approach it directly. And so here he was in his current predicament.

For a long moment nobody spoke, and then suddenly Isshin started laughing. Karin looked at him like he had lost his mind, not like she thought otherwise before but this strengthen her belief, while Urahara his smirk behind his fan. Finally she decided that her father needed some... help to regain his focus on the current topic.

"What. The. Hell. Goat face? You think it's funny?"

"….From where I'm seeing? Yes it is."

Now that got Karin's attention. _He's actually saying he has a reason. in any other case he would be spewing some nonsense. _Regaining her composure she decided to see if the situation was indeed funny. "Care to explain?"

"Oh nothing seriously. It's just that when I came to live in real world, I never expected my life to become more bizarre than it was in soul society or in your mother's case Hueco Mundo. Sure we had our share of bizarre things but this is far more unreal. And it is happening in real world of all places."

"…How so?"

"You see, When we came here our main purpose was to leave our previous life and identities and lead a normal life, well as normal as it can be. The point is, even when we were in spiritual realm, we never expected Spirit King to interfere with our life. and that is what I find funny. You know my old man said that the life of anyone can be described in one word, 'Unexpected'. To see those words are actually true…" It was one of those moments when Isshin's face was serious with a small smile and a faraway look, which informed Karin that her Father was serious. But it still didn't explain the smile on his face. She decided to direct her next burning question to Urahara.

"Say Urahara-san, you said that DNA reports are genuine. How so? Can't the high and mighty Spirit King mess with it?"

"Your concerns are genuine and to answer your question, yes he may alter the DNA structure of any person but the question is does he have enough time?"

"What kind of Question is that? Sure he has, I mean he had to have. He's spirit king after all."

"Sure he has but we don't have. You see there are huge amount of data saved in DNA of a person. Each DNA is unique. But we can trace bloodline of a person by DNA mapping, now for your brother's DNA, its preparation has to be started before the birth of your Grandparents with correct prediction of whom your father or mother is going to be. It takes so much time because every trait has to be hand picked and no body, not even Spirit King can create shortcut for this. He made the rules and he has to follow them. It's just like 'Entropy'; a matter tends to be in the state of maximum randomness to gain maximum stability. Got me so far?"

"…Yeah. Before your 'Entropy' something stuff."

"Ahh…. Don't worry. You'll read about it in your High School. Now them, I hope you are going to ask for the regular Isshin." He shifted his attention to Isshin who for once was silent between this whole conversation.

"You know the answer Kisuke. I bet he would like to join us in our life like a normal son."

Before Urahara could reply or Karin could ask more questions Ururu stepped in the room. "S-Sorry to disturb you, but Masaki-san called and she asked Isshin-san and Karin-san to stay here she said she was coming and She has something very important." She announced in her timid voice. Every time Karin saw her she wondered if the girl was suffering from split personality or something. Her current behavior was polar opposite of what she becomes while fighting.

Before anybody could react, there was a loud bang outside the shop. "…Looks like it's too important for her to wait." Urahara chuckled but quickly hid his face to avoid any beating from Karin. Masaki came inside just in time. She looked like every bit of Mother by the concern on her face. Yuzu was on her back and she held a small bundle in her arms.

"Masaki, what happened?" Isshin asked seeing the look of concern, depression and fear on her face he was quite alarmed.

"Whatever Isshin said Urahara." She directed his question to Urahara for answer while placing the bundle carefully before him and revealing a cute face of human girl no older than two or three years. Everybody in the room, save from Masaki and Yuzu, was mesmerized by the cuteness of the child. Sensing the heat of gaze on her face the child spoke in a very cute childlike voice which blowed away the effect of her mesmerizing look, "Wha' al' you lookin a'?

**Author's Note:**

So, how's it? Do you like it? Want me to continue? Please Review and tell about it should I continue or not, or its crap and all.

Waiting


End file.
